Hero Mage!
by Orsiria Talia
Summary: Orsiria Talia is a teenage girl, and a mage in the Fairy Tail guild. Well, not any ordinary mage, she is a dragon slayer... a really special one! What does she do when a woman from another world asks for her help? Will she fail in her mission? Or will she receive victory? Join Orsiria in her journey to find out!
1. Orsiria Talia

Hello! Hello! Hello! My name is Orsiria Talia, and this is my first story. Thank you for taking the time to read it ^^ It is very VERY short and I am sorry for that... but the next chapters will be longer, I promise.

Feel free to leave any comments about about how you liked it, disliked it, what needs to be fixed, and I will take notes to improve :D

I am just a beginner, so there might be many mistakes...

Stay tuned for more stories to come!

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

My vision starts to fade as a sewer monster starts to devour my entire body.

 _Crap! What do I do?!_

A day before~

I sigh as I walk the path toward the Fairy Tail guild. "SHUT UP! NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"Those two could never be more annoying..." I mumble under my breath. I turn around seeing the two boys bicker towards each other.

"YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE I DID MORE WORK THAN YOU FROSTY! ISN'T THAT RIGHT HAPPY?" The blue cat appears landing on his pink hair, "AYE SIR!"

"ARE YOU STUPID FLAME FOR BRAINS?!" The raven head pointed towards the guild, quieting his voice down, "Ezra is going to kick our asses because of you...!""What do you mean 'me'? It was you as well!"

I manage to maintain my laughter as I take out my book, and start to write down what happened.

 _I went on a mission today with Natsu and Gray! Including Happy too..._  
 _Our mission was to get rid of some mountain creatures, but the two ended_  
 _up destroying an entire mountain! Again... every mission we go on they_  
 _must break something, don't they? Well they are powerful mages!_  
 _Natsu's a dragon slayer... and Gray is a powerful ice wizard. Even though_  
 _they fight and hate each other's guts... I look up to them as my big brothers._  
 _I really aspire to be like them when I get older! Strong, caring, kind,_  
 _and a true member of the guild of-_

"Orsiria?" a voice called me and tapped my shoulder. Startled, I close my book. Looking up, I see the both of them staring at the book in my hand. "What were you writing about?"  
Embarrassed, I quickly hid the book back in my bag. _I can always finish this later..._

"N-Nothing...!" I get up and change the subject, "Besides, you have other things to worry about..." Both looked at each other confusingly, as I smirk. "...3...2...1..."  
I move out of the way, as the Fairy Tail guild door bursts open, sending rocks flying everywhere. They both take a closer look, realizing in horror what they have forgotten.

"...Natsu..." a voice calls, appearing in-between the doors, "...Gray..." Shrieking in pure horror, they start to hug each other. "You're in trouble."

"E-Ezra...! We can explain!" Gray states, while Natsu responds with a shaky, "A-AYE!" I laugh at the sight, then suddenly feeling a shiver down my spine. I turn a shaky head  
towards the source, noticing Erza staring at me as well. _Oh, dragon crap...!_

I quickly bolt into the guild hall laughing, "Catcha later! D-Don't die on me Natsu! Gray! We got a mission to go to tom-" I bumped into something hard making me fall on my  
back, "Ouch! My bad... I wasn't looking where I was goi-" I sniff the air, and start to sweat beads. Did it have to be her scent of all people?! I shut my eyes tight, staying on the floor,  
"Yep. I'm dead." I mumble under my breath, starting to cry waterfalls.

"Orsiria!" a voice called my name from a far, "Erza, that is enough." I perk my head up and listen to the voice, "Is... is that you God? Please save me from the monster that has  
appeared before my presence..." I put myself in a bow position, and start to hear snickers and laughter happening around me.

"Open your eyes child." I pop open my left eye with hesitation, and seeing the old man, I pop my other eye open.

"OH! Gramps!" I quickly stand up and ask, "What is it?" He looks at Natsu and Gray still hugging each other, looks at Erza who is staring intently at me, and then looks at me,  
he sighs and walks away.

"Gramps...? Are-" he interrupts me saying, "Follow me Orsiria."

 _Hmph... weird..._ I start to follow him, and he leads me into his office.

 _IN GRAMPS OFFICE_

I close the door behind me, and turn around, "So, what did you want to talk about Gramps-?" I see an unfamiliar women with blonde hair, wearing a uniform of some sort seated beside him, "...what's going on here?" I ask with  
uncertainty.

"Orsiria, this is Ms. Dyan. Ms. Dyan, this is Orsiria." he motions me to take a seat next to him, and I do with caution.

"Hello Orsiria, it's a pleasure to meet you." She extends her hand towards me, and I back away. _She smells different... it's like she is not from around here..._ I look back  
at her, and she awkwardly puts her hand back to where it was.

"Do not worry child, she is a good person." Gramps puts a hand on my back and nods, "Listen to her for a minute, she needs your help." Shocked, I look around the room to see if there  
was another person in the room.

"Me? My help-?" I point to myself confusingly, "Yes, your help." she responds with pleading eyes, "I have done some researching about you, maybe a bit more than I should  
have... but I know that you are a dragon slayer, and you used to be an assassin-!" I get up slamming the desk with my hand.

"Don't you ever mention that word." she backs away as I glare at her, "Orsiria!" Gramps yells, glaring at me, "Ever. You got that?" she fixes her glasses nervously, and I sit back down with a 'tsk'.

"Y-Yes... I have a-" I interrupt her, putting my right leg over my knee.

"Now, let's get something straight. You're not from around here are you?" She sighs in defeat, and straightens her back, "I did not think you would notice..." I give her the 'seriously?' look, and roll my eyes. _You already know I am a dragon slayer, why would you think I wouldn't notice?!_

"But yes, I am from a different world. I used to be a teacher in the school of UA High, which is an academy for hero's and heroine." I give her a questioning look, "Hero's? Heroine's?" she nodded.

"We have powers too, but in our world, it's called 'quirks'. It's not that different from your magic here. I have a power that can tell what is going to happen in the future, and I used it a few days ago," She twiddled with her thumbs nervously, "...I saw one of the school classes fighting evil hero's...and they were doing great! But when they needed our main hero the most," she stares at me with a scared expression, "he wasn't there..." she mumbled something else which I was not able to hear.

"Um... can you say that last bit again?" she looks into my eyes with a stern expression.

"All Might is missing."


	2. New Class

**Okay, I really don't have an explanation for why I didn't post that second chapter like I was supposed to. Well, here it is. Once again, I am very, very sorry**

 **for not keeping up with you guys. So, here is the plan: Every time I say in a update, a new chapter is going to be out, it is going to be an estimation date,**

 **around that time. I hope you guys like this chapter! Remember to leave comments about corrections, feedback, or anything at all! Thank you! Also, I will be**

 **posting these stories on Quotev as well!**

 **Link to Account: OrsiriaTalia**

* * *

She continues to stare at me with her stern eyes. "All who now...?" I ask with confusion.

Ms. Dyan responds with a gasp, and gazes over her folder of notes, "My apologies... I got carried away there..." she takes out a piece of paper, and hands it over to me.  
I take it, and gaze over the picture. A man is standing in the photo with huge muscles, wearing a circus clown costume, and has blonde hair that is-

"PFFT-!" I start to laugh uncontrollably, as Gramps stares at me with confusion, "What is so funny, Orsiria?" I cover my mouth and wave my hand back and forth in front  
of Ms. Dyan. "...I'm sorry! It's just that... his hair-!" I glance at the picture again, which makes me laugh even harder, "I mean... if the strands standing up were green,  
he could look just like a pineapple-!" I laugh even more as I imagine it, then I felt a pain piercing me through my stomach. _Crap...! I was laughing too hard!_  
I make an 'O' with my mouth, and hunch over.

"Orsiria!" Gramps half-yells, and I look back at him with a ' _what?_ ' face. He responds back with a, ' _you know what I am talking about_ ' face, and I roll my eyes.

Ms. Dyan giggles, as I hand her back the picture, "Do not worry, people always make fun of his hair..." she looks at the picture smiling, "I even laughed when I  
first saw it!" I look at her in shock, then I glare at Gramps. _At least someone thought it was funny..._

Gramps clears his throat, "Back to the topic, Ms. Dyan?" she responds with a nod, putting away the photo.

"So, Orsiria", I stop my glaring towards Gramps, and listen to her, "I am requesting, that you come to our world, and help with the situation we're having." I tilt my head  
in confusion.

"You want me to look for this 'All Light'...?" she exhales and giggles in between.

"Well, sort of... but, we want you to attend UA High." I stop and look at her without moving... a long period of silence occurs.

...

...

...

"...What?"

She blinks with confusion, "Only if you are willing... and his name is actually 'All Might'...", I feel my eye start to twitch, as I turn my eyes towards Gramps.

"YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE? DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TO LEAVE THE GUILD?!" he stares at me and sighs, which makes me even more pissed off. I get up off the chair, and make my  
way for the door. _This is ridiculous... he already knows the reason I can't leave..._

"That's not it, Orsiria." he responds, "you are taking this way out of proportion." I stop mid-way, and look back at him.

"I assure you, that you are not going to leave the guild, and you will always have contact with us. Right, Ms. Dyan?" I turn my head towards her, and she smiles,  
"Of course!" I feel my cheeks start to tint with pink, and I look away. They both start to chuckle, and I feel my face get hot. I make a 'tsk' sound, and make my way back  
to the chair. _Damn... they were making fun of me!_

Ms. Dyan rummages through her briefcase, and takes out a small box, "This is what you will use to contact your guild, any time you want!" I place my hand over  
my chest, and exhale. _That makes me feel better..._ She opens the case, and lifts a shiny necklace. I feel my jaw drop, as I see a long, clear crystal,  
in between two crescent moons on each side. She hands it over to me, and I place it in my palm carefully. I look at both crescent moons, and my face softens.

"Each moon is black and white, huh?" I run my thumbs over the top. _Wow, that brings back memories..._ I put the necklace on, and look back at Ms. Dyan,  
"So, what do I have to do?" Her eyes widen, and she puts a big smile on her face, "Great! Everything will be explained once you get at the school." I give her a nod,  
and get up off my seat, "I'll go pack my clothes-"

"There is no need for that, Orsiria..." Gramps interrupts me. I look back at him with a confused face, "Your things are already at the school." I stare at him blankly.

"...Huh?" _What does he mean my things are already there? Hmm... Wait- WHAT!?_ I tick appears on the side of my head, "YOU WERE GOING TO FORCE ME TO GO?!" Gramps starts  
laughing, and turns towards Ms. Dyan, "Now!" he yells. Ms. Dyan rummages through her bag again, and takes out some sort of button, she presses it and a hole appears on the  
ground. I drop my mouth in shock, as two hands start pushing me closer, and closer towards the hole. I look down, and see Gramps. "W-wait! Let me say goodbye to everyone  
first-!"

"Do not worry!" he pushes me closer again, "I will explain everything to them." with one more push, I fall into the depths of the dark hole, "YOU, OLD MAN! DID YOU  
WANT ME TO LEAVE THAT BADLY?" I fall deeper, and deeper into the hole, and I start to feel worried. _How the hell am I supposed to land?!_ I see a blink of light at the  
bottom, and it gets bigger and bigger by the second.

"Woah-! WOAH! AHHHHH!" As soon as I go through the bright light, I hear a faint,

"...Thank you..."

I land hard on my back as I fell backwards out of a hole in a tree, "OW! You have got to be kidding me-!" I sit up straight, and rub my back. _Stupid old man, thinks he can_  
 _do anything!_ I rub my back, and I feel the texture of my clothing is very different.

"What...? WHAT THE-?!" I look down, to see myself wearing a gray blouse, with a white one underneath, a skirt, knee length socks, and shoes. I gasp, and turn a shade of pink,  
as I close my legs in embarrassment.

"YOU OLD PERVERT!" I yell towards the sky. I sigh, and get up off the floor. My hair starts to sway around, and I realize it is in two separate braids. _Woah... it's pretty_  
 _weird seeing it like that..._ I play around with it for a few seconds, and suddenly the necklace starts to glow. I grab it in shock, and hear a voice.

" _Hello? Orsiria?_ " I turn around thinking someone is behind me, but nobody was there, "...huh?"

" _It's me, Ms. Dyan. I am talking to you through the necklace!_ " I sigh with relief, " _This is how you can make contact with the guild. All you have to do, is tap the crystal,_  
 _say your code, and say who you want to talk to! Do not worry, the crystal already has processed your fingerprints, since you have already held it._ " I scratch the back of my  
head.

"Right... so where am I exactly?" I look around once more, and only see big trees, " _Oh! I thought I had it programmed to send you to the school... my apologies. You see the_  
 _tree you just fell out of?_ " I look towards the tree and give a grunt in response, "Yep..."

" _Now, look at the lowest branch, and whichever direction it is facing, that is where UA is located._ " I look at the bottom half of the tree, and find a tiny branch pointing  
towards east. I position myself in front of the branch, and walk forward in a straight line.

" _Now, since you are going to attend the school in secret, there are going to be a few rules," I grunt in annoyance, and jump over a branch. "first, you cannot show your guild_  
 _mark to anybody._ " _Okay, that is pretty obvious._ " _second, you must not go full force with your power, or other students may make assumptions about you and your secret_  
 _could be out in an instant._ " I sigh, _Aww man, what would I do if one of them tries to pick a fight with me! This secret keeping is going to be a pain..._

I continue walking forward, ignoring her statements of rules. I feel a tiny itch on my leg, and I immediately start to scratch the spot. _Ugh! I hate these knee length_  
 _socks! How can anybody ever wear this for half of the day?!_ I itched the spot to my satisfaction, and continued with my walk. I look up ahead, and see a small sign that  
says, "UA HIGH, UP AHEAD!" _Hmph... let's see how this school looks li-_ I stop in my tracks, taking in the beauty of the school.

"Woah..." The four buildings stand strong, and tall, making them look untouchable, the windows all glass, making it shiny all around. I look below the buildings, and see a tall  
border that goes all around the school. I hear a voice repeating my name, " _Orsiria? Orsiria?!_ " I continue to gaze at the buildings, "Yeah... I hear you. Man, and here  
I thought our guild is pretty-looking!" I smile, putting my hands on my hips. I hear a faint " _Hey! Our guild is just as good-looking!_ " I chuckle as Gramps grunts, and I  
continue to stare at the buildings.

" _Yes, it is quite dazzling._ " Ms. Dyan comments, and I continue to walk forward. " _now, do you see an entrance that has a blue arch?_ " I look around for the blue arch, and  
find it easily. I make a 'hmm' sound, and walk towards it. " _Good, now pass it, and there will be a trail leading you towards the schools entrance._ " I follow the instructions,  
and proceed to walk through. From the corner of my eye, I see something flying towards me. I quickly dodge the attack, doing a backwards flip. I land with my right  
my right hand on the rocky floor, with my legs positioned like a lunge. I gasp, looking up to see the entrance, now closed off securely. I stand up, and feel my eyebrow twitch.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I yell into the necklace. _STUPID WOMEN, ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!_

It took a while for her to respond, " _My apologies... I might have forgotten to tell you about that._ " I clench my fists, _MIGHT? SHE -DID- FORGET!_ I pull myself back from arguing with her  
and sigh. I rub my head, "Forget it, now tell me where to go now."

She clears her throat, " _since it has been blocked off now, the only way to get over now, is to jump over._ " I gaze towards the top of the borders, " _I don't think this is a_  
 _problem for you, is it?_ " I roll my eyes, and easily make my way to the top. With a grunt, I gaze down below, trying to find a good way to land. _Hmm... there is a booth there_  
 _with a flap on the top, but I don't want to destroy anything._ Looking around, I notice two tall poles, that are pretty far ahead. _Hmph, works for me._ I smirk, as I move back  
towards the edge of the border, and run fast. I jump on the last second, making my way towards the pole closest to me. Reaching forward with both of my hands, I grab it  
securely. With a sigh, I jump down and start to pat my clothing, to remove any dust. _That wasn't so bad._ "Hey, I made it to the bottom."

The sound of her clapping startles me, " _Great!_ **_now_** _, you can make your way inside the school._ " I roll my eyes, and start to walk towards the door, " _once you have made it_  
 _inside, you will be at the front desk. All you have to do, is say my name, they will understand immediately. Good luck!_ " I nod, finishing walking up the steps. _Wait... Good_  
 _luck?!_ "WAIT, YOU OLD WOMAN!" The necklaces glow comes to a stop, and I sigh. _Well, here goes nothing..._ I open the left door, and walk inside the building. Taking a look  
around, I notice the front desk, and a woman sitting behind it.

"Can I help you?" She looks at me with stern eyes, fixing her glasses, "H-hi! Um..." I struggle to say anything, as I try to think. _Holy...! She reminds me of Erza for some_  
 _reason!_ The woman looks strangely at me again, and I give a small smile.

"You don't look like you're from around here..." Her eyes trail towards my hair, and I pull it back.

"Y-Yes, i'm here for..." _Crap! What's her name again?!_ "Ms. De-yawn...?" I guess, and scratch the back of my head.

"You mean, Ms. Dyan?" _Oh..._ I nod in agreement, and bow, "follow me." She gets up from her chair, and motions her hand to follow her, and I do. We walk by a lot of classes,  
and I look around in excitement.

"She has gone over the rules with you, correct?" I look towards her direction, as she asks without looking at me. "Yes, I have..." she makes a small 'Hmph' sound. _Man, it feels_  
 _like she hates me already, and I don't even know her name!_ We come to a stop by a classroom, that reads "1-A". I take a look inside the classroom window, and I see a class  
full with about 20 people.

"By the way, my name is Ms. Ite." She ruffles through her pocket, and hands me a card, "this is your student ID card, don't lose it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask  
me." I take the card out of her hand, and she walks right into the classroom. She starts whispering to the teacher, looks at me, and says "Come in." I take a deep shaky breath,  
and walk inside the class. The second I walk in, I feel a lot of eyes staring right through my soul, as I make my way towards my new teacher. _Remember to smile, remember to smile!_ I got  
to the edge of his desk, I turn my body around, and give a small smile. _Eh, good enough..._

"Alright students, you got another classmate." The teacher gives a yawn, and I turn towards hi- _WOAH! HE LOOKS LIKE CREEP!_ "Introduce yourself." he motions me with his  
fatigue look, I avoid eye contact with him, and turn back to the class. Chuckles form around the room, and I give a questioning look. I shrug it off, _Here goes nothing..._

"Hello everybody," I bow my head down and back up, "My name is Orsiria Talia. Nice to meet you all."


	3. Two Friends

The students in the classroom stare at me dead-on.

"Hello, Orsiria!" I give another small smile, and wave. _See, this isn't so bad!_ One of them stands up very fast, a guy with blue hair, and glasses which startles me. "Not to be rude Aizawa-sensei, but we should take the time this period to precisely get to know about our new student." He half-yells, fixing his glasses. _He's pretty enthusiastic._ The teacher... _Aizawa-sensei?_ He gives a huge yawn, and walks away from his desk towards the door.

"Whatever..." As he is at the door, he turns back towards me, "you're okay with being asked questions, right?" I nod, and he opens the door, falling to the floor. I gasped and run towards him, "Are you okay-?!" I notice a green sleeping bag underneath him, and start to hear snoring noises. _When did that get there...? And why-_

"Don't worry, he does that a lot." I turn around towards the voice and see a green-haired guy shyly looking at me. I look back and forth between him and the teacher, and sigh. _This is going to be a long day..._ I slowly walk back to the front of the class, and face the class, waiting for the questions. The guy with glasses speaks up again, "Hello, Orsiria. My name is Iida Tenya, and I am your student class rep!" he closes his fists together, and hits his chest, "now, does anyone want to ask Orsiria any questions?" I look around, and the green-haired guy nervously puts his hand up. I quirk an eyebrow towards him, and wait.

"I-I have a question..." he looks at the floor, "not to be rude or anything, but why is your hair like that?" I blink a few times at him, and sweat a bead. _Oh, dragon crap! Why is that the first question I get? What do I say? Should I just say the truth...? Are you an idiot?! They_ ** _totally_** _won't think i'm weird by saying, "Yeah, my two parents are dragons. When they found me, they adopted me! As the years gone by, my hair started to turn into two shades, black and white, just like my two mythical, reptilian dragons!"_ A booming yelling voice takes me out of my thoughts.

"Aw, Midoriya! I was going to ask that question..." Another guy that has red hair sticking up, rolls his eyes. He looks back towards me, and asks "So, why is your hair black and white?" Nervously I gulp, thinking of words to say. I laugh a little, and clear my throat. _Just think of something!_

"W-Well, that _is_ a good question..." I motion my hands in front of me, and start to do a circling motion, "m-my mom has white hair, and my dad has black hair" I scratch the back of my head, "and while I was in my moms stomach, I kind of got messed up in _there..._ and here I am!" I laugh nervously, and punch myself mentally in the face. Instead of hearing negative whispering, I hear a bunch of _"cool!"_ and _"wow!"_. I blink a few times, and start to look dumbfounded. _That worked...? I'll take it._ I give myself a mental pat on the back this time, and smile. A girl with brown hair stands up, and puts her hand up.

"Hello, my name is Uraraka Ochaco and I have two questions. My first question is, what kind of quirk do you use?" She sits back down, and waits patiently for my answer. _Hmm... Well, how do I explain "fire magic"? Old hag did say something about this world using a "quirk" instead of magic._ "Um, the quirk that I use is fire...?" I give a nod towards her and she smiles and asks again, "my second question is, since your hair is just like our friend _Todoroki over there..."_ she points towards a guy who has hair, half white and half red. _Hmm... never see anybody besides me with this kind of hair._ He looks towards me, I tilt my head to the side, and he looks back at his desk. I shrug and look back towards her, "do you have a half-half quirk like him? Half-cold and half-hot?" I widen my eyes, and look right back at him. _He has two types of magic too...? Huh, my world and this world are very alike!_ I nod and smile.

"Yes, I do have a half-half quirk. One side I use light fire, and the other half uses dark fire!" I put up both of my fingers on each hand, _remember not too much power..._ I light up my left finger with the light fire, and my right finger with dark fire. The whole classroom goes in " _awe_ ", and I put my hands down. Chattering and a bunch of _"I have a question!" or "I want to ask first!"_ starts to form around the room. I chuckle a bit nervously, "U-uh okay-"

A loud boom erupts in the room, and I steady my guard. Smoke succumbs the room, and I cough. _What the hell was that?!_ The smoke quickly fades away and I see a guy with blonde hair sitting a desk beside Midoriya, smoke coming out of his hand, and he is staring at me dead-on, looking like he wants to pick a fight. I yell, "What the hell is your problem-?!" He scoffs and points his finger towards himself.

"Look, i'm number one here, so don't try to get in my way." he puts his hand down, and stares at me like nothing happened.

...

...

...

My eyebrow starts to twitch, and I look at him "Excuse-"

"YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED HER WITHOUT USING YOUR QUIRK!" Most of the class interrupts me yelling towards him, and he doesn't flinch a bit. _EXACTLY! That's what I was going to say._ I cross my arms together, and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I was just stating the truth, you losers." He looks towards me with a look that says, _"You too"._ I look away, and laugh. _He did not just do that! Oh, I already know this guy is going to piss me off the most._ Iida jumps in, "Well, it's almost time for lunch soon, does anybody have more questions for Orsiria?" a few seconds past, and nobody says anything. I then hear a voice closely to my right, I quickly turn and find nobody there. I look around in confusion, until I look down and see a really, I mean _really,_ small guy with purple balls on his head, right beside me, looking at my leg.

"U-um what are you doing?" _What's up with this guy now?!_ He points towards my ankle, and looks at me, "your gauze singed a bit..." _Gauze?_ I look down towards where he was pointing, and there it was, a gauze on ankle. _What the? When did that get there... Oh, dragon crap! My guild mark is there-_ I look back at the guy, and his face turned into a perverted one.

"Don't worry~ I'll do it for you~!" With wiggly hands, he starts to reach towards it. In shock, I move backwards and I hit my back against the wall beside the door. With a gasp, I check to see if he ripped any of it off, nothing but the singe was there. _Thank dragons, that was close..._ I wipe my clothes, and look back at the class. They are all in shock, looking back and forth slowly between me and the spot I was in before. In confusion, I look back at the spot I was in before and see papers, textbooks, clipboards all around the floor. I mentally slap myself again, and look towards the class.

"How did you... what?" Uraraka looked at me in shock, and confusion. I look over and the explosive-guy, and the half-half guy both seemed to be in shock too. I laugh scratching the back of my head, "Haha... So-" The bell rings, which I am assuming is for lunch. I do a bow, "it was really nice knowing you all, I hope we get along with each other throughout the school year!" quickly I open the door, leap over the teacher, and bow my head once again, "thank you for taking me as your student!" Walking away quickly, I make my way through the school halls to  
Ms. Ite's desk. _Why did I have to react like that?!_ I clench my necklace, and continue to fast-walk. I see her desk in the distance, and as soon as she was about to get up, I slam my hand lightly on the desk. "I need a room." she looks at me with her same stern face, and opens her mouth to speak, "no questions, a room, now..." I look off to the side, "...please."

A few seconds pass, and she motions for me to follow her in the back. She leads me to a room that has a hospital type bed, a small table and chair. I walk in and immediately fall onto the bed with a sigh. I close my eyes, _this is going to be hard with the habits I have..._ I face-palm myself in the face.

"Do you need anything?" opening my eyes, I notice she is standing at the door way, about to close the door, "No, I just need some alone time to talk with my _friends..." s_ he gives a nod, walks out of the room, and closes the door behind her. _Okay... now how do I turn this thing on again?_ I poke the crystal and it starts to glow immediately, and a robot like woman's voice takes place in my head. " ** _Hello, Orsiria Talia. Since you have not made a code yet, please make one now. Once you have a code in mind, tap the crystal again and wait for a beep, then begin."_** _Hmm... should it be a number? My name? One of my friends name...? Oh! I got it._ I tap the crystal again, a few seconds passing before I hear a beep.

"777." Another beep occurs, and the robot voice speaks again, " _ **Thank you, Orsiria. Now, who would you like to talk to?"**_ I scratch the back of my head. _Who should I talk to...? I guess Gramps, but he would probably be at a meeting at this hour. Maybe Natsu or Gray?_ I roll my eyes. _I'll be dead and buried, if I get advice from those two._ A thought appears in my mind, and I shiver. _Oh dragons, is this a good idea?_ I hesitantly say towards the crystal, "Erza Scarlet... please"

 ** _"Your call will be transferred in 5... 4... 3... 2...1..."_**

I hear a loud _'ding'_ in my head, and a loud " _Hello! Hello...?_ " I hold my head in pain, yelling back. "Ok! You can tone it down a bit, I can hear you!" I sigh, putting my hands back down.

" _NATSU! How do you work this thing, I can't hear anything..._ " I face-palm myself, and sit up on the bed. _This is going to take long... I'll just sit here and wait._ As I hear more commotion, I look around the room for any snacks, and see a bowl of candy. Taking the bowl in delight, I lick my lips, shoving a few pieces of the candy in my mouth. _Mhm!_

 _"Don't let Natsu touch it! He is just going to melt and destroy it away. Like he does to everything!"_

 _"What? That's not true!"_

 _"Oh, you know it's true. Don't deny it."_

 _"At least I don't freeze everything I touch, talk about lame!"_

 _"What the hell did you say, pink-haired punk?"_

 _" 'Oh you know it's true. Don't deny it.' you pervy-flasher! "_

A loud amount of laughter occurs, and I smile. _Feels like I'm back home already-_

 _ ***THUMP* *THUMP***_ __

 _"Knock it off, you two!"_ I hear two whines in the background, and I laugh. _Thank dragons, I don't have to feel that in a while._ "Now Lucy, help me work this, will you?" I hear another sigh, and voice. "Erza, you are covering the necklace with your hand. That's why you can't hear anything..."  
I shove 5 more candy in my mouth, and lick my lips again.

"Hello? Can you guys hear me now?" I wipe my mouth, putting the bowl aside.

" _Yes, I can now. How are you doing, Orsiria?"_ I make a small laugh, scratching the back of my head, "Haha... not bad..." Loud chattering interrupts my thoughts, and I sigh. "Can you go somewhere more private, please? I don't want anyone hearing this... especially Natsu or Gray."  
 _This is going to be embarrassing..._

 _"Of course, let me move to a silent place."_ I twiddle my fingers in my lap, waiting for her to respond. Movements of a chair rustling erupts in my head, and she exhales. " _There, finally some silence. What do you want to talk about?"_

I intertwine my fingers even more, "U-um... this is a new feeling to me and I don't know if others feel this way..." she makes a small ' _mhm',_ "It's just that... I have never felt so overwhelmed in a mission before! My new classmates have already seen me do something that may make me _'different'_ from the rest. Of course the only thing I thought of is to run away, making me look like a coward!" I clench my fists, "I feel like... I'm failing already." I shut my eyes tight. _I should not have done this mission-_

" _Of course, everyone has to feel this way at some point._ " I open my eyes in surprise, " _you have every right to feel overwhelmed, and besides it's a new environment you are living in, and to point out new people and magic you have never seen before,_ " the tension in my body disappears, and I unclench my hands. " _just believe in yourself, Gramps chose you solely for one reason._ " I sigh and smirk.

" _because you are a special, strong, independent young girl, that is only fit for this mission alone. Go out there and make some new friends, it will make your mission worth while. Who knows, maybe you will meet a guy that will-_ " Turning a tint of pink I interrupt her, "Okay, okay! You can stop there..." I hear her laugh on the other end of the line and I smile warmly, patting my head, "Thanks Erza, even though I thought you were the worst person to talk to for advice, you seemed to be pretty good! I bet Jellal loves you so much!" Her aura of anger starts to transcend through the necklace.

" _Why you-!"_ Releasing the necklace, I end the call fast. _Phew, that was close!_ I get off the bed and stretch the body. _Now, that put me back into my state of mind. Great!_ I walk towards the door, opening it and close it behind me. Ms. Ite turns around hearing the sound of the _click_ of the door, and turns around to look at me. I stand there awkwardly, and bow down. "I'm sorry for acting so rudely back then! Please forgive me..." I stand back straight, and avoid making eye contact. She rolls her eyes, motioning me with her hand to come towards her desk. As I make it to the front, I see keys, a picture, and a map lined up on the counter. I look at her in confusion , an she pushes the items towards me. _A picture of an apartment, a map? Oh, right..._

"Yes, this is the way to your a apartment," I pick up the keys and picture, and put it into my pocket, "do not lose any of it, there are no extras." _You ask a girl from a different world to come here, and you don't make extras?!_ Grunting in annoyance, I pick up the map and look at the lines. "The blue line shows you the direction where to go, what streets to follow. Good luck." _Good luck...? She thinks I'm going to get lost right away?!_ I look back at her with irritation. She looks at her paper mindlessly, continuing to write. _Hmph! I'll show her..._

"Sorry, but I don't need luck! I can navigate this map easily to find my apartment, thank you very much!" Turning on my heel, I make my way to the exit doors with the map in front of me. _Now, where to start..._

"You're looking at it upside-down." she says behind me as I'm about to exit the doors.

 _What..? She doesn't know what she's talking abou..._  
I look down to see the bolded letters, ' **MAP** ' at the bottom, upside-down. My face turns many shades of red, and I run out the doors.

"S-shut up, you old hag!"

 _ **OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL ON SIDEWALK**_

 _Let's pretend that never happened..._ I look at the map and back up to see the street signs, and then I noticed two school uniforms walking up ahead.

I stop in my tracks. _Oh, dragon crap... got to run!_

 _ ***CRUNCH***_

Cringing as I look at my shoe, a tree branch sits under it. _You have got to be kidding-_

"Hey, is that you Orsiria?" I mentally slap myself in the face, turning around. "Hehe, yes! That is me, Orsiria..." I look to the floor. _Hey, that's the girl with the brown hair, she is in my class! S_ he smiles and giggles, motioning her hand telling me to come towards her. _What was her name again? Ur... Ursula? Oh, idiot! That can't be it!_ I look back at their direction "Are you walking home? Come walk with Midoriya and I!" I look at green hair, and he smiles and waves. _I could just make a run for it, or make up an excuse... but this map stuff seems to be more difficult looking than I thought-_

 ** _"Go out there and make some new friends, it will make your mission worth while."_**

Erza's sentence repeats in my head, and I grunt in annoyance. "Y-yeah, wait up!" I jog towards them, and stand by their side. Midoriya shyly waves his hand towards me, and smiles. We start walking, and I look at the map Ms. Ite gave me. _I hope I don't say anything stupid..._ I twist and turn the paper around, and look up towards street signs. _Why is this so hard to do?!_ I crunch the paper in annoyance, making a loud sound.

"Do you need help with that?" I look up to see her giggling, "maps are confusing for me as well..." She takes the it out of my hand, and looks at it closely. I open my mouth to say something, but close it back. _Why can't I remember this girls name?!_ I look to the floor in confusion.

"It's Uraraka," I look up towards her, "It looked like you were struggling to say something towards me." I rub the back of my head, and laugh. _Nice one, Orsiria..._ "You're not that far away from here, about 20 minute more walk..." Looking ahead she points towards a street sign, and motions her hand left, "you're going to have to turn there, and walk straight ahead for about 5 minutes, then once you see another street sign you turn right, then a left, then a right, then another right, and you will see your building!" Midoriya and I look towards each other with the word _'huh?_ ' in our eyes, and she hands me back the map.

"I have to go this way now, you two have fun getting to know each other!" Leaving us in a state of confusion, she waves us both goodbye. I sigh deeply, and face-palm myself. _I have no idea what she said, or even remembered it!_ I look towards Midoriya, "she really knows the area, huh?" He turns towards me, and makes a small smile.

"I-I guess... can I see your map for a second?" I hand it towards him and he takes it, looking it over. He points to a spot, and points up ahead. "T-There is a shortcut I know about to get to this place you're looking for..." I scratch the back of my head, "I-I mean you can always take her route!" Frazzled, he hands me back the map.

"I mean..." I take the map back, and look at Midoriya. _I would want to take the shortcut alone, but I do need to make some friends._ Erza's lesson from earlier hits me, and I shiver. _Okay, let's take the long route then._ I continue to walk forward. "Well, I am new here... I need to make some friends at some point."

I hear his footsteps, as he runs to catch up with me, "B-But are you sure?" He looks at me with concern, and mumbles under his breath, "Y-You would be tired, and this _was_ your first day. I-I mean... you probably want to get home as fast as possible and-"

I turn around rolling my eyes, stop in front of him, and place my hands on my hips. "I already said it's fine... are you with me or not?" I tap my hip in irritation. _That mumbling thing is pretty annoying..._

"Y-Yeah..." He twiddles with his thumb, and we both continue to walk forward.

"So, tell me about yourself?" I put my arms behind the back of my head.

"O-Okay... W-When I was younger, I wanted to be a hero. If people saw and felt fear, I want to be the one to make them feel safe," He makes the biggest smile on his face, "I want them to see me smiling, saying 'Everything is all right!'"

 _ **ORSIRIA AT HER APARTMENT**_

 _Finally... home sweet home._ I take my key out, and twist it around in the lock. The door opens, and I take a look inside. A pretty fancy kitchen is on the left, a living room with one couch, a table and a TV. _Wow... this place looks really cozy._ I look to my right, and see a hallway that leads to two doors. I place my shoes on the side, and walk through the hallway to open one of the doors. A queen-sized bed lays in the middle of the room, and I yawn with exhaustion. _Sleep now, rest of touring later..._ I strip my clothes, and lay them on a desk. _Gramps said he already had my clothes here..._ I look around and see a closet, walk towards it and open it. Two luggage's lay inside, and I sigh in relief. I change into my pyjamas, and jump with delight in the bed, covering my body with the blanket. _I made two friends today... next task is to make it through a school day._

"Well, i'll leave everything to tomorrows me..." I close my eyes slowly, and drift into sleep.


End file.
